


Daddy Don't Preach

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy!Becky, F/F, Heel!Becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte flirts with you, Becky gets mad... and you get punished then dominated...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Daddy Don't Preach

\- “Daddy... Daddy please...”  
\- You know you have to look ridiculous  
\- You just don’t care  
\- Becky frightens you like this  
\- Especially when she was angry over something you supposedly did  
\- “Daddy, I didn’t flirt with her...”  
\- The words come out as a whine  
\- You know Charlotte did this on purpose  
\- It’s an angle  
\- “Please...”  
\- She silences you almost instantly  
\- The sting of the slap drawing tears to your eyes  
\- She’s always been good at punishing you  
\- Too good  
\- You begin to softly cry  
\- She sighs  
\- Dragging you into the bedroom  
\- She will dominate you  
\- You know that  
\- You don’t even wait to be told what to do  
\- You strip quickly  
\- She smirks  
\- Pushing you back into the bed and moving over your body  
\- You wait for permission  
\- When she gives it you begin to eat her out quickly  
\- Passionately  
\- You know what you need to do  
\- When she does come undone  
\- When she moves off you to let you breathe  
\- You begin to weakly pant  
\- A text tone rings through the room  
\- Becky rolls to grab her phone  
\- Reading the text  
\- Anger has drained   
\- The text hits home  
\- ‘It was a Promo’  
\- “Why didn’t you tell me baby?”  
\- Becky’s voice is soft  
\- “You... were so angry...”  
\- Becky sighs  
\- Curling herself into you to kiss you  
\- “Silly girl... next time tell me.”


End file.
